uphovienfandomcom-20200213-history
Nostrum
Background Nostrum was born a happy child to an elven mother and a human father. He never fully knew his father, but his upbringing was happy, living a simple life as part of a travelling minstrel group. From a young age Nostrum showed great aptitude for being able to perform. Routinely being hired back by nobles to perform again and again. His musical ability was rivaled by few, and no one of his age. One fateful day while the minstrel group he was part of were travelling through the Ulara Forest, they were ambushed by a group of poachers. There poachers brutally beat, raped and tortured the entire minstrel group before cutting off their elven ears as trophies. Nostrum managed to hide during the events, struck with fear watching as everything he knew and loved was taken from him. Finally one of the poachers found Nostrum hiding in an overturned cart. What unspeakable horrors they did to him, no one will ever know. What is known however, Nostrum survived, but the poachers had disfigured him, taking his beautiful elven ears. From this day forward Nostrum covered his ears, pretending to be of human descent. He carried on his bardic ways, but was always unfulfilled with performing. This led Nostrum to take up adventuring, taking on small jobs in the beginning. Eventually his actions caught the eye of Darkstone, who enlisted him to help with a small task. Actions Nostrum was one of the original four adventurers enlisted by Darkstone during the Liberation of Vysherad, along side Autismo, Ronin, and Elgaefo. The exact circumstances surrounding Nostrums' untimely death are clouded, but it is assumed he was killed at the hands of Crown Prince Deloraan along side Elgaefo. Reports have surfaced that Nostrum showed vampiric tendencies before his death. Legacy Nostrum's contribution to the efforts of Darkstone to reclaim Vysherad was honored in the history books of Darkstone. His name stands alongside his other companions as soldiers that lost their lives during the Liberation of Vysherad, although the full extent of their exploits is not recorded. Reports suggest, the gilded statue in the center of Vysherad bears a striking resemblance to Nostrum, although the ears are of an elven variety, and large at that. The statue acknowledges an unnamed elf who aided in the claiming of Vysherad by the dwarfs along side Samael Grimoire. Given that Nostrum was disfigured and removed of his ears at a young age, no doubt he would be happy being revered in the way he wished to be portrayed. Notable Exploits - Nostrum was kicked out of the once Dol Arrah chapel that was located in Duskview, along with his unruly companions. - Nostrum once mistook faerie fire for a powerful fire based spell. This backfired as everyone on his party were painted with a bright purple light whilst none of the enemies were. - Always having a way with words, unnamed sources have indicated that Nostrum once intimidated an unruly barbarian into sitting down and contemplating his actions.Category:PC Category:Campaign1